


Instinct

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account)



Series: A Photograph of You and I [15]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes instinct isn't always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach and the shaking of his hands. The blurry edges around his vision weren’t as worrying as the constant bang within his skull. He felt like a newborn babe struggling to survive. He could feel the coil of his heat wrapping around him once more like a thick wool blanket. He knew he would need someone soon; but, he ignored the pull of the bond that was forged all those years ago. He survived other heats without him, he would survive this one as well.

 

Sweat fell from his skin like tears as he took himself in hand once more. He arm was tired and he longed to fall into slumber’s grasp once more but with the heat lapping at him, he couldn’t. Exhaustion pulled at his body, his movements shaky and barely giving him any pleasure as he continue to force himself to masturbate. He groaned as the instinctual want for a knot began to shadow his logical thoughts. Tears bubbled at the corners of his eyes as he tried to push it away. His hand would be enough.

 

After many minutes of pumping and fingers pushing into a wet cavern, he lazily orgasmed. Pleasure didn’t even spark. The heat still simmered underneath his skin and he nearly sobbed as his lustful needs didn’t sober enough for him to get a few hours of sleep. Turning, he curled up. His fingers curled into his damp pillow as a sharp pain lashed out in his stomach, his body yelling out in protest to his forceful denial of its mate.

 

Three days of his heat has plagued him and it was wearing him down. He pawed at his pillow, tears falling from his bright blue eyes. He could feel his natural lubricant leaking down his backside as his opening throbbed in conjunction with his heart.  He pulled his legs closer to his torso, a broken sob coming from him as he did. Reaching up, his fingers wove their way into the sweat-matted brown hair as a scream was muted by his pillow. Frustration and need danced within him.

 

Eventually, instinct won and he found himself reaching for his phone. He dialed the number of his mate with shaky fingers before holding the phone to his ear. His breathing was mere rasps as his mate picked up the phone, the tone shocked and hurried. Jared couldn’t do much more than sob out his address before dropping the phone as his heat wrapped around him once more and forced him to cry out in utter agony.

 

************************

 

The initial mating didn’t happen per plan. His first heat came early and unexpected. Many assumed he was an Alpha just like his older brother; but, was shocked to find himself leaking lubricant one morning and nearly crying at the pain of not fulfilling the instinctual need of breeding. The first few days found him with plugs and dildos in his arse while his hand feverishly pumped his arousal. His body knew it wasn’t real, that the penis in his opening were made of latex and no seed was being pushed into him. but it kept the harshness of the heat down to bearable measures.

 

On the fourth day, his heat reached its apex and his usual meanings weren’t doing what they were suppose to be doing. He cried out, pain punishing him for not doing what he was suppose to be doing. He longed for an Alpha to come and mate with him even though he was merely seventeen and too young for a lifelong bond. He didn’t suspect that his scent would be strong enough to call the one Alpha that was allowed within the household : his older brother.

 

Shannon, the Alpha that protected him since birth, came toiling into his bedroom. Hazel eyes were blown with lust and Jared could see his brother’s arousal pushing against denim. Jared couldn’t keep the sob from breaking through his throat. The heat abolished all logic from either brother’s mind. They were no longer kin, only Alpha and Omega.

 

Shannon locked the door behind him and quickly shed his clothing. Jared held out his arms that made him appear as if he was a child asking to be held. Shannon growled softly, the action comforting as he pushed the arms down. He nuzzled at his younger brother’s neck, breathing in the sharp scent of Jared’s heat. A thick, wet tongue lapped at Jared’s scent point making Jared mewl in pleasure. Shannon could feel his brother’s arousal push against his stomach as Jared bucked his hips, begging him to be taken. Understanding that his Omega was in pain, Shannon bypassed foreplay and feverishly claimed his Omega.

 

Two days later, Jared’s heat settled and Shannon found himself tied to his little brother. Horrified, Shannon tried to pull away only to find that his knot was still lodged within his brother’s opening. Jared turned, his blue eyes shimmering with tears and grief. Shannon could only place his forehead on Jared’s shoulder knowing that this would have devastating effects.

 

Twenty-four hours later, Jared vanished and Shannon cried as his mate fled.

 

***********************

 

Jared could smell his mate long before he saw him. He could hear him making his way through Jared’s house, following his scent. When the door flung open, Jared could barely acknowledge that his older brother was standing in the threshold. A frown pulled at his mate’s face as Shannon made his way deeper into the bedroom.

 

“Jay--”

 

Jared whimpered as his heat lashed out once more. He heard Shannon suck in a breath before he felt the bed dip. He cooed happily when he felt Shannon nose at the side of his neck. “You’re so skinny, Jay,” Shannon whispered, pressing a kiss to Jared’s scent point, “Have you not eaten?”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

Jared whined as he felt Shannon’s hand coax over his concave stomach. “You’ve taken others.’

 

Jared nodded, “I-I tried.”

 

“They didn’t fulfill your needs.”

 

“Not you.”

 

Shannon smiled against Jared’s neck, “That’s right. Only I can placate your heat.”

 

‘Please, Shan--”

 

“Shh, my precious Omega,” Shannon whispered, “Hush, I will take care of you.”

 

Jared whined, lifting his hips into the air as Shannon began shedding his clothing. As each piece fell to the ground, Jared could feel his heat rising. His mate’s body was evoking every last bit of it to coat Jared’s skin making me squirm and whimper. Shannon gently got on the bed and hovered over Jared. Hazel eyes stared into heated blue ones. “You won’t run.”

 

Jared shook his head, greasy brown strands flying with the rapid motion, “Please.”

 

Shannon’s eyes narrowed, “I mean it, Jay. How you’ve lived through your previous two heats without me…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared gasped, “I’m sorry.”

 

Shannon frowned and gently cupped his Omega’s face, “Shh, little one. I’m here. We’ve learned our lesson. I should’ve found you earlier so you wouldn’t have to experience such pain.”

 

Jared mewled as he reached up. His palms itched from Shannon’s faint beard, the hairs sharp as they scratched against his skin. Feeling his mate’s mouth on his, Jared nearly gasped as the heat rose once more. His body calling for his mate’s touch. Jared dug his fingers into Shannon’s hair, pulling him closer as he pushed his arousal into Shannon’s torso.

 

“Shan--”

 

“I know.” Shannon whispered, before pressing a series of kisses down the side of Jared’s neck. His hand traced the omega’s thin body, his fingers trailing against ribs before reaching around to push into the slick hole. Jared gasped at the initial penetration, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Shannon.”

 

“So wet for me already,” Shannon spoke as he pushed another finger into Jared’s opening, “Perfect for me.”

 

Jared moaned as Shannon pulled his fingers out. Grasping Jared’s hips, Shannon lifted his brother into position before slowly pushing in. Jared cried out, his hands scraping Shannon’s back. Once in, Shannon paused. Both brothers’ breathing was harsh as they settled. Jared licked his lips, “Shannon, please--”

 

Shannon nodded and began to move. Jared gasped as Shannon continued to lay claim on him. His mouth placed marks on Jared’s neck for others to see. His scent would ward off all other Alphas, and his seed would claim him for life. It only took minutes before Jared could feel Shannon’s knot bumping against his opening. “Shannon, why haven’t you--”

 

“Don’t want to hurt you, baby Jay.” Shannon gasped.

 

“Shan, just, oh god, please do it.”

 

Shannon faulted. He turned Jared’s face to look at him. “Are you sure? You wept when I did last time.”

 

“Please.”

 

Shannon closed his eyes before withdrawing to the point of near exit. He licked his lips and with one harsh thrust watched as his knot was swallowed by his brother’s opening. He heard Jared’s painful wail and Shannon muffled it within a kiss and a few pumps of his brother’s penis. “Deep breaths, baby Jay, deep breaths.”

 

“God damn, why does that hurt so much?” Jared gasped, “Move, please.”

 

Shannon gingerly bucked his hips, his knot restricting most movement. Jared moaned as Shannon took him in hand once more, the larger hand so much more pleasurable than his own. “Shan--”

 

“Shh, just let it happen.” Shannon whispered.

 

A few more thrusts and Shannon could feel his brother’s body tense as he climaxed. Feeling his mate’s orgasm, Shannon couldn’t stop his own. As the pulses of pleasure radiated through their body, Shannon collapsed beside his brother, still attached to him. With some careful maneuvering, Shannon pulled his brother close, Jared’s back to his chest. Gently, he caressed Jared’s stomach. He knew that their close kinship would stop any chance of Jared conceiving; but it didn’t stop the instinctual need to fill his mate to the brim with his seed. “You’re so weak, Jay.”

 

Jared curled into himself. Shannon pressed a kiss to Jared’s shoulder, “You could’ve died, Jay.”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“By sheer fucking luck.”

 

“Shan-”

 

“No, Jay. No more of this running shit. You’re skin and bones, damn it.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Jay,” Shannon’s tone was broken, “Oh Baby Jay.”

 

Jared closed his eyes and pushed his face into his pillow, it soaking in his tears, “I’m fine.”

 


End file.
